Nico's Misshap
by easilydistractedblondie
Summary: my nico di angelo fanfic for self harm awareness day! (that means it includes a bit of self harm/self harm refrences. thats why its rated t) if you dont llike it then dont read. my first published fanfic!


** Hey! So this is my first fanfic that I've published, there will be more coming, but this one has a special meaning. I ment to publish this yesterday which was Self-Harm Awareness day and I just couldn't get it all done, so here it is. J sorry if there are any spelling/grammatical errors.**

** Disclaimer; I don't own any of the characters.**

Nico di Angelo sat in the middle of cabin thirteen hating himself. He didn't understand why. All he knew was that somewhere, at the deepest levels of his soul, something was broken and shattered beyond repair. _Everyone_rejected him, even his own father. At least that was what Nico thought.

In all reality there were plenty of younger kids at camp that looked up to him and many more campers older than him that watched out for him on a regular basis, and yet he still felt alone.

Nico didn't understand why all the really terrible things always seem to happen to him, his mother and sister are dead and now, in this moment, he wanted to be with them no matter what the cost. As he looked around the cabin, trying to think of some way to ease his inner pain, Nico spotted his black, stygian iron sword, hastily pushed under the bed after his last sparring session with Percy. He had what he believed to be a wonderful idea.

Before living back and forth between Camp Half-Blood and the underworld, back when Bianca was alive and they went to normal school, he was always made fun of. He was called a freak and a cutter and all sorts of terrible things when he really hadn't done anything. Sure, he was a bit antisocial and maybe a little strange, but as a son of hades it was in his nature and still is. But now Nico had decided to make what they had said and called him and teased him about true.

Nico stumbled slowly over to where the sword lay and grabbed it from under the bed. After he had done so he just sat there on the bottom bunk and stared at the blade.

All he could do was think, and he had lots of questions. Will it hurt as much now as it usually does when he would accidentally slice himself? Will it feel good? And most of all: will it make things on the inside hurt less?

He numbly picked it up and began to make short shallow cuts horizontally across his pale flesh. It burned and stung, but it made for an excellent distraction. His vision began to blur as adrenaline coursed through his veins, setting his world on fire. He vaguely saw Thalia Grace run and heard her yelling for Percy before his vision went dark.

Nico woke up in the "sick room" of the big house, huddled under a blanket with his right arm wrapped all the way from his wrist to his elbow. As he looked around he saw Thalia sitting in a chair beside his bed.

As soon as Thalia saw his eyes open she smiled, Nico has been like a little brother to her ever since he started staying at camp, and what had happened made her feel like she was falling apart herself. "Hiya" she murmured in a very un-thalia-like voice. "Nico you know you can talk to me about anything…right? I'm always here for you."

Nico reached out and took her hand, "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know Thalia" he said, then realized his attitude wasn't well accepted when Talia's face fell and quickly added, "I just didn't know how to tell you."

Thalia thought for a minute, drew up every bit of bravery that she had and rolled up her sleeves, revealing to him her deepest darkest secrets. "I didn't know how to tell anyone either and look what it got me," she said, pointing to some of the worst scars.

Nico went paler than usual and hugged her tightly. "I'm sorry."

By that night the entire camp knew, because lets face it, once a secret gets out to someone from the Aphrodite cabin, the whole camp finds out. Gossip spreads like wild fire.

Instead of what Nico expected to have happen, which was for the camp to have a field day making fun of him, no one said anything. People acted like they didn't know anything had happened, until the fire was starting to go down and people were beginning to go back to their cabins. At that point all the campers that Nico was familiar with Thalia, Anna Beth, Lacy, Nyssa, Mary Ellen, Selena, Clarisse, Percy, Bekendorf, Will, Jake, the Stoll twins, the list went on and on.

They all hugged him at the same time, all of them murmuring words of encouragement, telling him that it would get better, and for the first time since Bianca died, Nico wore a huge grin on his face.

**What did yall think? Should I add more? Please rate and subscribe!**


End file.
